Kyle Katarn
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi, The New Republic, The Katarn Commandos, The Fringe Kyle Katarn's origin has interesting parallels to another famous Jedi: Luke Skywalker. Katarn is born on a farm planet but has dreams of attending the Imperial Academy. He also has untapped potential in The Force. Kyle discovers his Force potential much later in life, long after becoming a disillusioned gun-for-hire. His involvement with the destruction of the Dark Trooper Initiative brings him to the attention of The Rebel Alliance, but his discovery of the legendary Valley of the Jedi is what brings him to the attention of Luke Skywalker. Katarn eventually agrees to be taught by Skywalker and goes on to be an instructor at the Jedi Academy. Kyle Katarn brings a different perspective on The Force, one that occasionally conflicts with the teachings of Master Skywalker. While Skywalker mastered The Force through empathy and feeling, Katarn did so through discipline and will. Skywalker appreciates the difference and Katarn's counsel in matters affecting the Academy. While Luke's journey gives him much wisdom, Kyle's pragmatism and plain speaking offer Luke an alternative viewpoint to consider. Kyle's life on The Fringe puts him in the middle of villains of all stripes. His connections and knowledge of the underbelly of the galaxy serves Skywalker and the Republic well. As the old saying goes, the Womp Rats only sing when the hull is breached, and Katarn uses his seedy connections to help the Republic anticipate the Imperial Remnant's next move. Kyle relishes missions that send him back to the trenches, and he often takes a student or two along to give them a feeling for life outside the safe confines of the Academy. The classroom is one thing, but practical application of The Force is worth the advice of a hundred Holocrons. Katarn holds the rank of Battlemaster at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, a title he accepts humbly. He studies many forms of Lightsaber combat, but rather than shift from one form to another, he takes elements from each and integrates them into his own style. Kyle Katarn Encounters Kyle is an excellent character to show PCs the dirtier side of the Star Wars universe. He also works as a bridge for those characters already part of the underbelly looking to make connections with The New Republic or The Jedi. Of course, he also knows the importance of a favor, and getting an introduction to Luke Skywalker might mean that the heroes have to do something for Kyle first. Kyle Katarn Statistics (CL 14) Medium Human Soldier 3/Scoundrel 3/Jedi 5/Jedi Knight 3 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 6 [[Initiative|'Initiative']]:''' +15; '''Senses: Perception: +9 Languages: Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 26), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 28; Block, Deflect Hit Points: 151, Damage Threshold: 30 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares; Running Attack '''Melee: Lightsaber +18 (2d8+9) Melee: Lightsaber +16 (3d8+9) with Rapid Strike Melee: Lightsaber +15 (2d8+9) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+9) with Double Attack Melee: Lightsaber +13 (3d8+9) and Lightsaber +13 (3d8+9) with Double Attack and Rapid Strike Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol +16 (3d8+7) 'Base Attack Bonus: +13, Grab: '''+16 '''Attack Options: Ataru, Dastardly Strike, Devastating Attack (Lightsabers), Double Attack (Lightsabers), Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Hyperdriven, Redirect Shot Force Power Suite (Use the Force +18): Battle Strike, Mind Trick, Move Object, Rebuke, Saber Swarm, ''Surge'' Force Techniques: 'Force Point Recovery Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 17, Constitution 18, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 14, Charisma 13 '''Talents: Ataru, Block, Dastardly Strike, Deflect, Devastating Attack (Lightsabers), Hyperdriven, Melee Smash, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Redirect Shot Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike, Running Attack, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Initiative +15, Mechanics +12, Pilot +15, Use Computer +12, Use the Force +18 Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Heavy Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range), Jedi Robes Category:Humans